Datei:JBB 2015 Qualifikation 5 25 - Maddust (prod. by Maddust)
Beschreibung Beat/Text/Rap : Maddust https://www.fb.com/MaddusT.Official Video : Dueze https://www.fb.com/crackpotmoviez/ Mastering : Das weiße Rauschen https://www.fb.com/dwr.audio/ LYRICS: Part1----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ich lass dich alle deine sorgen vergessen und werd´s dir ordentlich besorgen bis morgen sind wir beschäftigt dein verdorbenes lächeln hol ich hervor sei meine pornoprinzessin komm und supporte mein rohr orgi war gestern hier kommt der vornehme stecher schwiegermutters liebling und albtraum für ordensschwestern der vorzeigerapper mit dem enormen geschlechtsteil bricht alle rekorde is dauerhorny und sexgeil so mancher lauch is schon gestorben beim sexakt mit maddust dem rapgott denn meine extravaganz und mein echt langer atem sind für jede ledige lady der jackpot tu mir doch mal bitte nen gefallen du minderbemittelt behindertes internetkiddy und geh in deckung denn ich spitte die silben in binnen von millisekunden du tunte liegst danach verwundet am boden und flehst um dein leben und all deine kumpels die können dagegen nichts tun also bitch move ich habe billige bitches bereits im baumhaus gebumst also bitte jbb bring mir ne competition denn keiner deiner leicht besaitet reimenden rappern kann ansatzweise solche zeilen schreiben wie maddust denn meiner einer is meiner meinung nach weit und breit mit keinem deiner peinlichen rapper vergleichbar --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bridge-------------------------- hier spittet der wortakrobat mit dem tornadoartigem flow der dir deinen atem nimmt -------------------------------- Hook----------------------------------------------------------------------------- alles was ich sage was ich rappe und aufschreibe dient in erster linie nur dafür das andere mich beneiden ja da habt ihr recht doch eigentlich will ich euch nur einmal zeigen dass nicht viel dazu gehört der beste zu sein und zu bleiben dis is ansichtssache los kommt leute zeigt mir was ihr drauf habt ich hör nur kurz hin und weiß schon das ihr euren style geklaut habt das ist sicher wie das amen in der kirche nach dem beten ich bin aufgewachsen mit dem sound wo alle drüber reden --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part2---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ich geh raus vor die tür und was ich seh is unglaublich ein als schwamm verkleideter redet von waffen und rauschgift und ballert neben bei die battlerapper reihenweise über'n haufen geil ---da mach ich auch mit und jeder der bei drei nicht auf dem baum is macht dann bekanntschaft mit den knöcheln meiner faust bis jedes eurer beiden augen blaurot unterlaufen is und so aussieht als ob es gleich rausfällt shit jede der noch lebenden zellen in meinem körper befindet sich wenn ich rappe im rauschzustand also wieso nicht andere rapper batteln besser isses du gibst am besten gleich auf du punk postpupertäre primitive primaten produzieren peinliche parts auf billigen beats wie am fließband ich dagegen schieße mit silben wie am schießstand denn es herrscht krieg mann durch meine totalitären tendenzen tötete ich tausende träume traumatisierter tuntenrapper mit meinen texten und drangsaliere die trotz ihrem tagtäglichem training taktverfehlenden talentlosen opfer die mir begegnen ich bin der tanzende teufel an deinem totenbett nekrophilie ich hab mit toten sex und während deine mama an meinem skrotum leckt frag ich sie wie denn ihr toter sohn so schmeckt --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bridge-------------------------- hier spittet der wortakrobat mit dem tornadoartigem flow der dir deinen atem nimmt -------------------------------- Hook----------------------------------------------------------------------------- alles was ich sage was ich rappe und aufschreibe dient in erster linie nur dafür das andere mich beneiden ja da habt ihr recht doch eigentlich will ich euch nur einmal zeigen dass nicht viel dazu gehört der beste zu sein und zu bleiben dis is ansichtssache los kommt leute zeigt mir was ihr drauf habt ich hör nur kurz hin und weiß schon das ihr euren style geklaut habt das ist sicher wie das amen in der kirche nach dem beten ich bin aufgewachsen mit dem sound wo alle drüber reden --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kategorie:Videos